Yügure Axel
|- | colspan="6"| NAME INTERPRETATION: 夕暮れ(Yügure; Twilight, Dusk, a place between darkness and light) アクセル (Axel; Common Name, anagram of Alex) |- | colspan="6"| TYPE: TALOID MODEL: 106 |- | align="center"|GENDER |'Male' | align="center"|VOICE RANGE |'C3-D5 Approx.' | align="center"|RELATED CHARACTERS | Yügure Alexia (Genderbend) Fromage (Close friend and partner in most songs, fellow 'only UTAUloid to represent country') |- | align="center"|AGE | 19 | align="center"|GENRE | Diverse (Various) | align="center"|HOMEPAGE |'YouTube' |- | align="center"|WEIGHT |'143.3 Lbs.' | align="center"|CHARACTER ITEM |'Shattered Mirror' | align="center"|CREATOR |'Talseer' |- | align="center"|HEIGHT |'5'8" Feet' | align="center"|VOICE SOURCE |'Talseer' | align="center"|PICTURE LINK LIST |'Deviant Art' |- | align="center"|BIRTHDAY |'Mar 15, 2011' | align="center"|LIKES |'Mint, Coffe, Speaking to Himself, Vocaloid Team, UTAU Companions, Sing Songs that awake strong emotions.' | align="center"|MEDIA LIST |'YOUTUBE' |- | align="center"|RELEASE DATE |'Released and getting updated.' | align="center"|DISLIKES |'Bad intentioned people, Strong Sunny Days, Betrayal, Lie.' | align="center"|SIGNATURE SONG |Can't I even Dream |- | colspan="6"|PERSONALITY: Axel is often a joyful guy that tries to lift the mood of everyone, he utterly dislike the betrayal in any possible way, he is rather a paradoxical guy as he can express a wide array of emotions and feelings but can only share them openly with VERY close friends, with others who haven't spent too much time with he is rather a timid guy that doesn't always speak, one of his goals is to hang out with the Vocaloid Team as he find them his inspiration, he isn't normally a depressive guy... but often has instrospections where he can analize with a better eye what is happening or what to do. And when its about singing he can be the most hateful, depressive, joyful, mad, etc. person just to be in the flesh of the original singer. To do so, he uses his Character Item, the broken mirror where he can reflects himself and change his personality in order to match the original singer. |} 'Usage Clause' 1. Any modification to the files is completely restricted if you wish to make a modification on any of Axel's files you must ask Talseer's permission first. The same rule runs for a creation of other Voicebanks or files using Axel's Voicebank. 2. If you like Axel and use it on one of your songs let me know by DeviantART or Youtube... (Links above) (Often I'll not have problems if you use him in friendly subjects songs, there are just some songs that are too controversial). 3. If you like the Songs Axel has done there is a Download Link in every video, if you use them for something else please credit me too. 4. These rules apply to all things relating to Axel if more of them are done eventually like a MMD model. 5. Axel may not be used for profit of any kind. If you want Axel to be part of a bigger Project that must be discussed with his creator Talseer. This article is written by Talseer with help of Edgy, thanks for the template to work with :3. Character design is subject to change over time. English isnt my first Language... if there is any correction I'll be glad you make a good will comment and I'll change it n.n. Media List 1.- Yügure Axel - I'll Quit Singing 2.- Yügure Axel - A Thousand Years Solo 3.- Yügure Axel - Po Pi Po 4.- Yügure Duet - Alluring Black Secret - Featurng Yügure Alexia 5.- Yügure Alexia - Electric Angel 6.- Yügure Axel - The World is mine 7.- Yügure Axel - Cantarella 8.- Yügure Axel - Can't I Even Dream 9.- Yügure Axel - Another Romeo and Cinderella - Featuring Talseer at the beginning 10.- Yügure Axel - Rolling Girl 11.- Yügure Axel - Tandoku De 12.- Yügure Axel - Dissapearance of Yügure Axel 13.- Yügure Axel - Blue Bird - From Naruto Series 14.- Yügure Axel - Meltdown 15.- Yügure Axel - Double Lariat 16.- Yügure Axel - Dear You - From Higurashi 17.- Yügure Axel - AaAaAaAAaAaAA - High Octave and Low Octave Version 18.- Yügure Axel - Top Secret 19.- Yügure Alexia - Lovers - From Naruto Series 20.- Yügure Axel - Evil Food Eater 21.- Yügure Duet - Tsugai Togarashi 22.- Yügure Alexia - The Tailor Shop on Enbizaka 23.- Yügure Axel - Psychotic Love 24.- Yügure Axel - Iroha Uta (Alexia Version on Soundcloud ) 25.- Yügure Axel - -ERROR (Spanish Subtitles) Author's Choice 2.- Yügure Axel - A Thousand Years Solo 5.- Yügure Alexia - Electric Angel 8.- Yügure Axel - Can't I Even Dream 9.- Yügure Axel - Another Romeo and Cinderella 11.- Yügure Axel - Tandoku De 13.- Yügure Axel - Blue Bird 14.- Yügure Axel - Meltdown 15.- Yügure Axel - Double Lariat 19.- Yügure Alexia - Lovers |} *Voicebanks from Chile Category:Voicebanks from Chile